<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Раз в году by thiscorporalwouldntdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599345">Раз в году</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscorporalwouldntdie/pseuds/thiscorporalwouldntdie'>thiscorporalwouldntdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, birthday fic, idk how to tag this, maybe??? i'm not sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscorporalwouldntdie/pseuds/thiscorporalwouldntdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть что-то особенное в этих праздниках однодневной любви. Но шанс вырваться из её рамок тоже всего один.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Раз в году</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>отвратительное название, не так ли.<br/>на нашей улице всё ещё праздник, так что с днём рождения, пупс, держи мой манифест слезливой бездарности.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это продолжалось который месяц: объятия, прикосновения, поцелуи. Ничего нового, говорил себе Мао, Рицу всегда был до неприличия тактильным и не упускал ни единой возможности мимолётно дотронуться до руки или что-то прошептать в изгиб чужой шеи. Но теперь всё ощущалось иначе, сопровождаясь то разливающимся по телу жаром, то колючими ударами в рёбра откуда-то изнутри.</p>
<p>	Мао будто становился смешной тряпичной куклой с несуразными заплатками в десяти местах, когда пытался завести откровенный разговор. Фраза начиналась с его красивого имени — да на нём и умирала. Может, следовало начать с клички? Под сердцем становилось особенно тепло от мягкого "Риччан", и не верилось, что на такое способен его собственный голос. Но проявления нежности пресекались в страхе потерять нить серьёзности и уйти в бесконечный лепет каких-то пустых, невыясненных чувств. Неужели нет средства, способного вытравить трусость из глубин хотя бы на поверхность? Пусть Рицу подумает, а по-честному — осознает, с каким воплощением нерешительности водится, чем через полунамёки станет вновь избегать, раня в одно и то же место.</p>
<p>	Мао верил: сделать первый шаг — значит, погубить всё, что между ними было и есть. И хотя перед глазами вставал образ Рицу, одним взглядом просящего явно не то, о чём говорил, он пытался отвернуться.</p>
<p>	Перемены пугали их обоих.</p>
<p>	И сейчас, вместо исполнения своих обязанностей дежурного, стоя перед ним в пустом классе и думая о том, как же происходящее похоже на сёдзе, Мао не понимал, почему не осмыслил всё трижды, прежде чем открыть рот.</p>
<p>	— Море? Почему именно в сентябре, Маа-кун?</p>
<p>	«Потому что ты очень красивый и я хочу убедиться, станешь ли ты красивее на фоне волн и заката», — почти сорвалось с языка, но в этот раз самообладание сработало. Однако стыдно всё равно стало: невозможно придерживаться плана и в целом просто существовать, когда в голове сплошная сентиментальщина и сладость о человеке, с которым проводишь (мечтаешь проводить) каждое свободное мгновение.</p>
<p>	— У тебя скоро день рождения. Мы можем провести его вместе и потом съездить к морю. Тебе не помешает проветриться, — он почти не лукавил. Мотив опеки не отпускал даже в подобные моменты. </p>
<p>	— Дурила, мог бы просто пригласить на свидание, — привычная дразнящая нотка, смех тихий, подобно шёпоту. — Ты ведь никогда не скажешь прямо, и вечно мне приходится за тебя отдуваться. </p>
<p>	Упрёк, преподнесённый в обёртке шутки, как нельзя точнее ударил по больному. Так хотелось рассказать ему истинную причину, чтобы никого не мучить постоянными гаданиями, да ком в горле напрочь лишил остатков красноречия. </p>
<p>	— Я согласен, но в таком случае Маа-кун обязан исполнить каждый мой каприз. Если нарушишь обещание, я тебя больше не прощу.</p>
<p>	Наконец, Мао рассмеялся.</p>
<p>	— Ты невозможен.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	День начался слишком неправильно. Маленькое, обронённое как бы невзначай «С днём рождения, Риччан» обернулось долгим объятиями, из которых Мао не мог, не хотел выбраться, потому что горячее размеренное дыхание Рицу на его коже ощущалось слишком хорошо. И желание только одно: остаться ещё на эти бесконечные пять минут, как бы громко в голове ни отзывалось тиканье часов.</p>
<p>	— Риччан, вставай, нам нельзя опаздывать. Разве ты не собирался проснуться раньше, чтобы...</p>
<p>	Недовольное фырканье; Рицу снова рисовал фигуры на спине Мао.</p>
<p>	— Поторопись со сборами... не хочу, чтобы лицо того, кто пытается называться моим старшим братом, стало первым, которое я увижу сегодня. </p>
<p>	— Тогда посмотри на меня. </p>
<p>	На мгновение Рицу сделался совершенно безмолвным, даже дыхание, за которым Мао ненароком следил, прервалось на секунды, что, как в излюбленном клише, показались целой вечностью. Но вот послышалось шуршание пижамы и простыней, за спиной вместо тепла — холодное отсутствие. Рицу сел, опираясь на одну руку, и Мао обернулся: на его сонном, но озарённом счастьем и умиротворением лице играла улыбка. Её нельзя было сравнить с солнечным сиянием или блеском звёзд, однако в ней присутствовало столько нежности, что правом на существование обладала лишь одна ассоциация — дом. Потеряв счёт времени, Мао заметил, что Рицу склонился над ним, только когда тот почти неощутимым движением забрал ему за ухо выбившуюся из чёлки прядь.</p>
<p>	— Мне нравится. Пусть каждое утро так начинается.</p>
<p>	 Прильнув к чужой ладони, всё ещё бывшей на его щеке, Мао прикрыл глаза и сказал:</p>
<p>	 — У тебя было бы больше времени в запасе, если бы ты хотя бы одевался самостоятельно, — и сдавленно хихикнул при виде дующегося Рицу.</p>
<p>	 — Ты ужасен, Маа-кун. Никто, кроме тебя, не способен настолько быстро разрушить настроение.</p>
<p>	 — Потакай я любой твоей прихоти, ты бы и дышать без чужой помощи не смог.</p>
<p>	 — О, вот как, — сказано с особенно опасной, издевательской интонацией, от которой, как известно, нельзя ждать ничего хорошего. — Тогда ты сделаешь мне искусственное дыхание. Иначе я превращусь в спящую красавицу, и тебе придётся поцеловать меня. </p>
<p>	 На это Мао не хватило выдержки: к лицу подступил румянец, а слова превратились в бессмысленный поток незнакомых букв. Очередная, выученная на многострадальном опыте уловка снова пущена в ход, но он повёлся — бесконтрольная эмоция действовала раньше, чем моторчик в голове успевал заработать. Рицу этого и добивался.</p>
<p>	 — Правильно, и впредь, ровно как сейчас, не отрывай от меня взгляда. Только я должен вызывать у тебя интерес. — Довольная улыбка сменилась зевком. — Давай, Маа-кун, помоги мне переодеться.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Ему никогда не представлялось возможным исполнение хоть одного своего «а что если...», рождённого в самых неуместных обстановках. Но вот Рицу, счастливый, заливающийся смехом, совсем отличным от привычного, в окружении одноклассников и друзей, разделяющих всеобщее волнение. Мао знал: если внезапно уйдёт, его отсутствие нескоро заметят. Однако впервые за долгое время в подобном образе мысли нашлось успокоение; тревога оказаться брошенным на обочине, зависть и ревность, в которых трудно отдавать себе отчёт, сменились облегчением. Исчезла зависимость, уступив место взаимной, граничащей с неопределённой нормой дистанции.</p>
<p>	— Рицу-чан, можно открывать глазки. С днём рождения!</p>
<p>	Араши поставила перед Рицу небольшую коробку, и её запах говорил сам за себя.</p>
<p>	«Так сладко, как только он и любит», — подумал Мао.</p>
<p>	— У меня ещё праздничная свечка есть. Кога-чан, одолжи зажигалку.</p>
<p>	Рицу ничего не отвечал, и всё-таки в каждом его жесте и неизменном выражении радости читалась благодарность. Ни в коем случае нельзя отвернуться, и пускай это означает верный путь к слепоте.</p>
<p>	Внезапно Мао встрепенулся.</p>
<p>	— Погодите! — воскликнул он. — Сигнализация же сработает!</p>
<p>	Из коридора раздалась противная трель звонка. </p>
<p>	— Маа-кун кайфолом, — и развернувшись, показал язык.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Пожалуй, единственным, чем мог похвалиться Мао, были концентрация и способность напрочь (иногда — безвозвратно) выпасть из мешавших работе факторов. Но в данный момент ему пришлось бороться со свидетельствами школьнической нервозности: неужели это действительно свидание? Коленки непроизвольно дёргались, то одна, то другая нога отбивала по полу дробь, информация в документах не поддавалась никакому пониманию, и с каждой новой попыткой вчитаться в содержание смысл становился чем-то бесконечно далёким и непостижимым. Не верилось, что все приложенные усилия восстановить собственную гордость обернулись безоговорочным поражением перед лицом красивой фантазии прямиком из ромкома. Он ведь не забыл о встрече? А чем они будут заниматься? Как много времени им надо провести наедине, чтобы случилось это? Голова шла кругом.</p>
<p>	И несмотря на прекрасную осведомлённость, Кейто не нарушал тишины: чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не плакало.</p>
<p>	Противный дребезг вибрирующего мобильника выдернул Мао из транса — неожиданный, но такой замечательный шанс вырваться наружу и дать волю постыдно приторными мыслям, накопившимся за попусту проведённые в студсовете часы. Посмотрев на остальных и получив их молчаливое согласие, он выскочил из кабинета и взял трубку.</p>
<p>	И чей голос он ожидал услышать?</p>
<p>	— Что тебе нужно?</p>
<p>	— Даже не скажешь «привет»? Грубиян. — Двухсекундная пауза. Случайно сорвавшийся неровный вздох. — Я соскучился. Ты ведь обещал отвезти меня к морю. </p>
<p>	У сердца что-то приятно закололо: он действительно помнил. </p>
<p>	— Я знаю, прости. В студсовете уйма работы...</p>
<p>	— Меня не волнует, — капризно протянул Рицу. — Сегодня только я имею право претендовать на тебя.</p>
<p>	— Я не твоя собственность, — и потребовалась невероятная сила воли, чтобы не выразить сожаления в сказанном. — Потерпи немного, я скоро освобожусь.</p>
<p>	— Знаешь, что? Я хочу поцелуй в качестве компенсации за ожидание.</p>
<p>	— Чего?! — чуть не крикнул Мао. Тело сжалось в одном болезненном спазме; давно следовало принять невозможность нормально, как полагается другу детства, реагировать на дразнящие намёки, за которыми неизвестно что именно скрывалось.</p>
<p>	— Выгляни в окно.</p>
<p>	К счастью, подлая мыслишка о количестве гипотетических свидетелей совершающегося в угоду чужой прихоти представления скоро покинула его. Маленькая фигурка Рицу стояла на вымощенной тропинке и махала ему рукой.</p>
<p>	— И как, по-твоему, я должен это сделать? — И в то же время Мао искренне надеялся, что он не заметил столь быстрый отказ в сопротивлении. </p>
<p>	— Я-то думал, хоть что-нибудь полезное подчерпнёшь из того количества сёдзе-манги, которое ты потребляешь. — На другом конце провода послышался смешок, короткий, но безобразно самодовольный. — Давай, Маа-кун, пошли мне воздушный поцелуй! Разве может дама сердца оставить своего доблестного рыцаря без благословения?</p>
<p>	Хотелось встретиться лицом к лицу с этим не знающим мук совести, стыда и смущения негодяем и показать ему, насколько глубоко в душе остаются эти беспрестанные игры в дружеский флирт. Да мог ли Мао, запросто превращавшийся в чувствительную развалину от пары сомнительных комплиментов, что-то противопоставить ему?</p>
<p>	Мао воздавал благодарность всему сущему за отсутствие деталей — не придётся обращаться ко всякому известному богу с просьбами закончить его существование. В памяти отложились только удивлённое "ох" и следующее за ним воркование Рицу, исходящегося в похвалах и признаниях, что замечательно балансировали на самых разных уровнях сарказма. Но последнее было сказано совсем по-другому, каким-то неясным полушёпотом:</p>
<p>	— Ты умница, Маа-кун.</p>
<p>	— Послушай, Рицу... </p>
<p>	Сбросил. Однако вместо гудков — звук чужого голоса:</p>
<p>	— ...Исара.</p>
<p>      Ах, пол! И почему же такой чудный орнамент прежде никем не замечался? </p>
<p>	— ...Как много вы успели увидеть?</p>
<p>	— Достаточно, чтобы разочароваться в вас обоих. — Дверь скрипнула под напором Кейто, откуда-то со стороны послышалось знакомое сдавленное хихиканье. — Молчание стоит твоей работы. Поторапливайся.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	— Почему не автобус? </p>
<p>	Щёлкнул велосипедный звонок. Настоящих объяснений не требовалось.</p>
<p>	— Я бы тебя всё равно за свой счёт повёз. Лучше уж так.</p>
<p>	Рицу молчал, как-то тяжело, словно смотря в безызвестность. Так похоже на один из тех странных моментов, когда Мао не сомневался во взаимности. </p>
<p>	— Садись на багажник и держись покрепче. Не усни, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>	Рицу недовольно хмыкнул, и на это оставалось только улыбнуться. </p>
<p>	Мао не впервые удивлялся незначительности собственных беспокойств. Ничего не стоило целый день доводить себя до нервного тика, чтобы потом, в качестве развязки, смеяться всю следующую неделю, боясь взглянуть на отражение в зеркале. Представления и предсказания объединились с фоновым белом шумом; Мао с удовольствием освободился от груза, который никто на него не возлагал, и почти забыл, куда двигался — бесцельность, отсутствие необходимости настраивать компас на определённое направление успокаивали. Но кто-то, кажется, не собирался с этим мириться.</p>
<p>	Первый поцелуй в шею. </p>
<p>	— Рицу. </p>
<p>	Второй поцелуй.</p>
<p>	— Рицу! </p>
<p>	Третий поцелуй.</p>
<p>	— Я тебя сейчас с велосипеда скину! — а в голосе больше страха, чем раздражения.</p>
<p>	— Шея-то красная, — произнёс Рицу тихо, у самого уха, так что с трудом можно было расслышать. — Я продолжу, если тебе нравится.</p>
<p>	Наконец-то сказать правду или не прекращать гнуть линию непробиваемого идиотизма? Оставить как есть или шагнуть хоть куда-нибудь, лишь бы засвидетельствовать начало прогресса? Мао не хотел решать, но отныне всё, связанное с ним и Рицу, превращалось в обязанность.</p>
<p>	— Разве ты не можешь подождать? Мы скоро будем там. </p>
<p>	— Даже не отказываешься... — Вот бы запечатлеть на подкорке эту интонацию, мечтательную, нежную и одновременно грустную. Наверное, ему следовало искать красоту в чём-то более приземлённом и осязаемом.</p>
<p>	Но вместо этого Мао потерялся — потерялся в долгожданной картине стоявшего у кромки воды Рицу, изящным силуэтом выделявшегося на фоне закатного неба. Ранее гармоничная музыка природы превратилась в череду не связанных друг с другом звуков, чьё взаимное сосуществование не поддавалось пониманию. Галька под ногами трещала, более не предвещая плохого, а шум прибоя пел свою колыбельную вместе с игравшимся в листве деревьев ветром. Стечение обстоятельств, но лучшего сочетания уже не найти. </p>
<p>	Рицу не вымолвил ни слова, но приглашение было очевидным: привычное выражение лица, однако сейчас исполненное удовольствия и, боже мой, счастья, причиной которого Мао отчаянно жаждал стать. </p>
<p>	Через мгновение плед из велосипедной корзинки оказался на плечах Рицу. Ветер крепчал.</p>
<p>	— Совсем ведь нехолодно.</p>
<p>	— Не хочу рисковать твоим здоровьем. </p>
<p>	— Маа-кун, пока ты здесь, мне и само солнце не нужно — лишь бы твоё тепло осталось. — Щёки Мао горят, и он особенно сильно почувствовал это, когда чужие прохладные ладони оказались на них. — Кстати, я тебе кое-что задолжал.</p>
<p>	Ох. Вот как ощущается настоящий поцелуй. И хотя здравый смысл призывал не зацикливаться на физиологии, Мао не мог унять волнения своего жалкого тела, дрожью и болезненно быстрым сердцебиением выдавшего каждую крохотную слабость духа. Существовали куда более значимые способы выразить любовь, не использовав и слова, но то, каким образом Рицу держал его за руки и бездумно говорил всё самое слащавое, что можно услышать от одного человека, не понять и всё-таки пережить с трудом...</p>
<p>	— Маа-кун!</p>
<p>	 Этого было достаточно, чтобы Мао очнулся и взглянул на то, чего ни за что не смог бы представить, — взглянул в глаза своему счастью. Такой великолепной во всех отношениях улыбки он никогда не видел... неужели право первого?</p>
<p>	— Перестань пялиться на меня, Маа-кун. Не стой истуканом, ты ещё столько должен сделать, пока я именинник. </p>
<p>	Только бы не расплакаться.</p>
<p>	— Всё что угодно, Риччан. </p>
<p>	Рицу крепче сжал его ладонь и, побежав (не сон ли?), увлёк за собой. Мао потихоньку осознавал, что безоговорочная готовность последовать за ним хоть на край света, способна увести их обоих настолько далеко, что даже всё обозримое будущее не укажет им дороги.</p>
<p>	Мао попытался спросить, не его ли день рождения сегодня. Но затем пазл сложился: человеку позволено чувствовать себя особенным чуточку дольше, чем раз в году.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>очень приветствуется всевозможный фидбек, каждую и каждого в обе щеки расцелую за кудосы и комментарии.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>